


Italy's Storybook (HIATUS 05-02-2015)

by jessi201, Meowmeowmerida



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angel/Demon Relationship, Britannia Angel, Collaboration, Doppelganger, F/M, Female Protagonist, Feminist Themes, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Out of Character, Scandal, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vignette, Violence, Work In Progress, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia Alternate Universe One-Shot Collection</p><p>WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Scandal (Crime Syndicate AU) 1

"I don't care!" The voice shouted, exasperated. "You violated the contact. For that, you must be punished!" The sound of hands against a desk.  
"Sick him boys!" An arm raised up and a finger pointed at the betrayer.  
The door slammed open and two men seized the betrayer. The voice snapped their fingers and the betrayer was taken out of the dark office.  
The voice sighed, yawning then resting their head on their hand. There was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?!" The voice asked, annoyed.  
"Oh come on, Ale. You know who it is." The person behind the door sounded bored.  
"Come in."  
The door opened and in came a young man, about twenty-something. He had magenta eyes and dark brown hair with a curl that stood out from the rest. In his hand was a knife, fresh with a red liquid. He strode over to a chair in front of the desk and plopped down into it.  
"What do you want?" Ale asked, rolling her eyes.  
He was carving a tomato as Ale strode over to the edge of the desk and sat on it, leaning down so that her shirt opened a little.  
"Luci..." Ale crooned, leaning closer to his face.  
"Don't call me that!" He growled, pointing the knife to her face.  
"You wouldn't hurt a woman, would you Luciano?"  
Luciano pouted and put the knife back in his pocket. "No. You're just lucky it's you."  
"Oh?" Ale raised a brow. "What does that mean?"  
Luciano rolled his eyes as Ale nearly fell off the desk and into his lap.  
"What do you need my little cannoli?"  
"I took out the Teutonic syndicate, like you asked."  
Ale's lips curved into a creepy smile. "Excellent." She got off Luciano's lap, and sat back in her desk chair, kicking back and placing her high-heeled boots on the desktop. "Send in Mathieu. I have some business to attend to, if you know what I mean..."  
Luciano snickered before heading out.  
Ale took her champange glass and took a swig, laughing to herself.  
\---  
"Hi-yah!" Her long, raven hair flew to the side as she took out everyone that came at her. By now the blade had grown dull and was seeping with blood. She brushed off her shoulder and walked on, but turned suddenly when she saw a shadow.  
Before she could do anything, she dropped the blade she was holding, and someone was pressed against her back, leading her towards the wall.  
Whoever it was, they were breathing hard against her neck and rolling down her gloves in a slow, teasing matter. Then she realized her shirt was being pulled down as well.  
"Kuro."  
Her attacker laughed naughtily.  
"Kuro, stop it." Her voice became thick as steel. "Of all the places you pick here?"  
Her attacker flipped her back against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.  
"What else can I do when you're wearing that?" He smirked.  
"That's not an excuse." She snickered. "I dress like this all the time."  
"No one said you had to go out like that." He leaned in closer to her face. "Or are you dying for attention?" He licked her ear.  
She looked down at her outfit: a leathery-red tube top that cut low into her chest and was tight as a corset, burgundy red pants that showed off her slim legs and high-heeled boots. Not to mention gloves that covered her arms.  
That explained a lot. But that was her plan. How else was she going to kill off the enemy's forces if not attracting them? Plus, it was easier on her account. She barely had to walk from headquarters before she found them.  
"Yes, actually." She snickered. "That way it'd be easier to kill all of Kiku's defense..."  
"What, because they were ogling you?"  
She nodded. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at headquarters?"  
"I thought you needed help. But I see you didn't need any." Kuro looked around and nodded. He was proud, but he didn't want to show it.  
"Jenni-chan, you're such a little tramp..." He smirked, his eyes running up and down her body.  
Jenni scowled. Kuro was thinking of something dirty, for sure. He pulled her clothes back up and lightly squeezed her bottom, then tucked her knife, the tanto, back in her pants. Jenni knew that meant it was time to go.  
Kuro walked ahead of her and Jenni followed him, a little distant, until Kuro grabbed her by the waist and they walked that way all the way back home.  
\---  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Hey Mattie..." Ale walked up to him and hugged him tight. "I just killed off an enemy..."  
"You must be pretty happy then...."  
"Yes, I need to celebrate!" Ale laughed loudly, kicking her heels up and pouring a glass of wine and toasting it to Matt. "Cheers my little pancake!"  
"I hate pancakes..." Matt groaned. "Ale, how many drinks have you had?"  
"Two." She smiled then jumped on Matt suddenly. "Come on, poutine, come celebrate with me."  
She laughed, pulling his curl then kissing him full on the mouth.  
Matt could taste wine on her lips. She was intoxicated. But... Ale was a lot of fun when she was drunk... Matt dragged her out of the office, locking the door and heading to her room. He threw her inside, locking the door behind him.  
\---  
Kuro had some business to take care of, so Jenni walked the rest of the way home by herself. Kuro didn't regret anything. He knew she could handle anything that was thrown at her. Jenni walked along the familiar path to their headquarters, an large, isolated palace in a forest, complete with turrets and pagodas. Jenni usually came home with Kuro, so when she came home by herself, she was usually mistaken for an enemy. Jenni wore a hood to conceal her identity. Being the partner (and girlfriend) of the Yakuza's boss was a risky position for her, she was often seen in public with him and they were notorious. So when Jenni headed up the path to their headquarters, she felt an ambush.  
"Don't you know who I am?" Jenni groaned, pulling her hood down.  
In the split second she revealed herself, her ambushers froze and dropped to their knees, begging for her not to tell Kuro they ambushed her.  
"Please spare us, Lady Jenni!"  
Jenni chuckled. "You can't remember the hood I wear?" She scoffed. "Remember this hood. Then you won't have to worry about me telling Kuro."  
Jenni went inside and was greeted by Zao, Kuro's second-in-command.  
"Hello, Jenni. Dinner is ready." Zao said, no intention of speaking with her.  
Jenni scoffed at his impudence and headed off to the dining room, where the Yakuza were sitting, in a hushed whisper, as soon as Jenni walked in.  
Jenni sat at the head of the table, next to where Kuro would sit.  
Everyone was unusually quiet.  
"What?" Jenni asked, irritated by the silence.  
Yao told her,"They're wondering where Kuro is."  
Jenni's eye twitched. "Kuro will be back soon!" She announced, and instantly the chatter started.  
Jenni yawned, pushing her empty bento forward and standing up. "What a day. Good night." She started up the stairs towards hers and Kuro's bedroom.  
She unpacked, removing her outerwear then taking off her tight clothing, causing a little bit of her flesh to jiggle with each movement. Her routine was interupted by a quiet moan of awe.  
Jenni turned around to see Zao standing in the doorway, parchment in his hand. So there they were, Jenni standing awkwardly in nothing but her lacy briefs.  
Zao blushed as Jenni covered her breast with her hair and crossed her arms.  
"A note from Kuro." He gave her the note, pretending to be bored as usual.  
Jenni pouted. "Knock next time." She snatched the note and shooed him out.  
"Maybe you should close the door..."  
"Oops, my bad..." Jenni giggled cheekily.  
Tonight she decided on a lacy black kimono that showed everything. She tied her hair in a bun and climbed into bed, taking a look at the note. Looks like Kuro's got a new strategy...  
\---


	2. Beautiful Scandal 2

"Okaa-san..."  
Jenni turned to face the voice, opening her eyes and blinking repeatedly. To her side was a young girl, about seven years old. She had long dark hair but blue eyes with strange pink swirls. She was a miniature Jenni, sans eyes and messy hair.  
"Arisu, go back to sleep..." Jenni groaned, going under the covers.  
"Where's Oto-san? He always reads me a story..." She pondered, her big green eyes glowing in the darkness. "He was going to tell me the one about Oiwa."  
Jenni's heart sank. How dare Kuro try to tell her that story, the scariest and most notorious one in Japan? Then again, Kuro and her knew something Arisu did not. Arisu was not his daughter.  
Jenni leaned down to face her daughter, despite the height of the bed from the ground.  
"Oto-san's stories are too scary, Arisu." She picked up the curious little girl and placed her in the bed, in between her legs. "Let me tell you a story instead."  
Arisu nodded.  
"Once upon a time there was a young woman. She was innocent and beautiful but had no one else in the world. One day she met a young man. He was dashing and charming and he won her heart. But deep down he was not what he seemed. Every day he baked cupcakes of strange  
colors. She ate them, but gradually realized what was really happening. He posioned the cupcakes, which is why they were colored strangely. It wouldn't be too soon before she ate one of the posioned pastries. She sought escape, because he was secretly plotting against her. One day, she ran away but he caught her and forced her to eat a cupcake. When she woke up she found herself in his bedroom, he was sleeping next to her, but she was bare. A few weeks later she discovered she was carrying his child. She continued to live with the young man but shortly after the child was born, she escaped him. She found another young man, one who was much better and treated her well. With him she was able to raise the child to grow up happily."  
Arisu stared at Jenni, wondering why she would tell her such a story. Jenni carried her to her room and tucked her in.  
"Good night..."  
Little did Arisu know was that this was Jenni's true story. Jenni had been in a relationship with the boss of the England Crime Syndicate until she realized he wasn't what he seemed. She fainted one day after eating a poisoned cupcake and woke up in his bed. It became evident that he raped her in her sleep. After Arisu was born, she escaped and met Kuro, who ultimately became her father. Arisu was born as Alice, but in order to conceal the secret, it was changed to its Japanese form. Kuro was reluctant to take Arisu in, but his honor prevented him from doing anything else. Kuro, despite being Arisu's father figure, acts like a brother to her. He's often cruel or mean to her. Jenni, despite her intimidating nature, is unusually caring to her.  
\---  
A knock on the door knocked Ale out of her drunken state.  
"What?!"  
Mattheiu, who was busy making her feel good, stopped to let her speak. Both of them pulled their clothes back on and lay side by side. Mattheiu got up and opened the door as soon as Ale gave consent. In the doorway was a little boy, 8 years old at appearance. He was fairly tall, with red eyes and wavy auburn hair with an ahoge. It could be said that he was the male version of Ale.  
"Maman?"  
"What is it, Thomas?" Ale asked, suddenly gentle.  
"I'm hungry." His red eyes shone like rubies. "Can I have a snack?"  
Ale nodded. "Mattie, can you make him some poutine?"  
"Yeah, sure..." Mattheiu led the boy out to the kitchen.  
Just like Jenni, Ale had a partner who wasn't a good match. He had a bad temper and often resorted to physical violence as a form of relieving anger. Ale was often the victim, so one day she cut off all ties with him and lived on her own. Soon after she realized she was pregnant, but luckily she found Mattheiu and raised Thomas with him.  
\---  
Jenni could barely sleep a wink. Kuro had been gone for quite a while. He left around 7 and now it was 3. She had specifically chosen her nighttime wear for him. She loved his touch, which was unusually warm and passionate, compared with his insensitive, perverted personality. She was one of the ones Kuro loved the most; his first, last, and only. Kuro was vulgar, but Jenni was the only victim. He often showed PDA, sometime going to the extremes like undressing her or threatening to defile her, in public. But for some reason Jenni loved it. Kuro changed her completely; the once innocent naive girl became a cheeky, serious woman. He gave her  
everything; a home, basic needs like food and clothing, a title and status, money, and most importantly, his love.  
Jenni was just a vagrant teenager, migrating everywhere because her family had disowned her. Kuro was also just a vigilante, but his dark secret was that he was the heir to Japan's top crime syndicate. Kuro came across Jenni one evening, fighting off an attacker. Jenni had manged to beat them, enough to make them leave her. Kuro was amazed, for some strange reason. Perhaps it was her alluring charm or fierce persona. Jenni, seeing Kiku, began flirting with him, charming her way into getting a place to for the night. Jenni left him soon after, continuing on her happy way, but Kuro kept seeing her everywhere. Countless times turned into a friendly relationship, and eventually a romantic relationship.  
Things changed when Kuro noticed the bump growing in her stomach. He panicked, worried that he was not the father, because they had never committed before. When he discovered it was not his, he threatened to leave her. Jenni explained, but Kuro was still suspicious.  
After Arisu was born, Kuro agreed to father her, with reluctance. She was named Alice, after her birth father, but Kuro demanded it be changed to Arisu. It was then that Jenni moved in with him and learned how to be the perfect mistress of a mob boss. When Arisu was 4 years old, Kuro became the boss. So in a way, Jenni was queen and Arisu was princess.  
Arisu is gullible, not knowing the crimes her parents committed. Kuro is a little cruel to her. Jenni is the only one Arisu sees as loving and caring.  
That was 7 years ago, Jenni reminisced.  
The bed felt cold without him.  
\---  
Laying in bed, feeling Matthew's form pressed against hers, Ale wondered where she was 7 years ago. She remembered; she was the daughter of a wealthy senator who eventually was corrupted and later imprisoned. She inherited nothing and turned to the streets, joining the American Mafia, where she met their leader. The leader fell for Ale almost immediately, and Ale vice-versa. 18 years old was such a strange age, and she soon found herself with his heir.

Ale had her first son, Thomas and lived with him until one day a raid went bad. He never returned home. Ale took matters into her own hands and went directly to the head of the opposition. She beat him at his own game and became their boss. Ale cut off all ties with the American. She met Matthew, making an alliance with his syndicate. Now, Ale's syndicate was one of the most powerful. Despite the heartless cold demeanor, Ale secretly wished she was still with the American. She wished she didn't have the stress of leading such a notorious syndicate.


	3. Color Police: Blue Files (Police AU 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Color Police One-shot AU. Each Hetalian will be assigned their designate color, along with the two OC's.

He tugged on the handcuffs, but it was hopeless. The metal clanged against the cold iron of the pole. He felt the blow on his cheek again and again, until the force had stopped.  
"Naughty boy..." His officer teased. "Littering hamburger wrappers everywhere..." She lifted his chin up with her slender fingers. "How about I litter on you?" She chuckled, releasing his face from her grasp, leaving him blushing.  
He was defenseless, his hands were locked in place behind him, his officer had ripped open his shirt, and his pants were unbuttoned and zipper down slightly.  
"Time to serve your punishment." She giggled, stripping down to nothing but her undergarments, then climbing on top of him and straddling him. She kissed him roughly and began taking off his clothes. Just when she had his pants down to his knees--  
"JONES!!!!"  
Alfred woke with a start, spilling coffee all over his paperwork. Another dream about Alex...  
"Jones, what doughnut do you want?"  
"Um... the blue one?" He chuckled, patting his blue uniform.  
"That leaves the pink one for me..."  
Alfred took the doughnut from the box, taking a bite before cleaning up the mess on his desk.  
"So," his senior began. "taking a break to have a nap? What were dreaming about this time?"  
Alfred blushed.  
"Were you dreaming about Alex again?"  
Alfred bit his doughnut, pretending not to hear him.  
"I knew it."  
"Damn it Arthur, you know me too well."  
"Yes I do. Anyway, you were sleeping on the job. Any leads on the case?"  
Alfred yawned. "Nope. The only thing I know is what he looks like."  
"What then?"  
"He's probably English, but he looks like he could be Asian."  
Arthur's eyes widened. Could it be a coincidence?  
"Go on."  
"He has dark brown hair and green eyes. The rest, I'm not sure."  
"Let me see." Arthur said, pushing Alfred to the side and looking at the file.  
The world was shaking. The culprit looked very, very familiar. Arthur knew, but he bit his tongue to prevent him from saying anything. It was eating away at him. He knew something, he was a policeman, he had to tell the truth. But telling the truth would reveal a dark secret.  
"You know, he looks a little bit like Jessi." Alfred pointed out.  
Arthur covered his mouth, hiding his face in shame.  
"You okay, bro?" Alfred patted his back, noticing how intently he was staring at the photo. "Arthur, don't tell me-"  
"No, that doughnut..." He pretended to gag. "Now I know how Kiku feels."  
"Alright." Alfred went back to his work as Arthur left the room.  
He crossed the lobby, passing by the offices of each police officer: Violet, Purple, Yellow, Green, White, Black, and the newest ones, Maroon and Aqua. He stepped into the Maroon office, one hand on the frame.  
The officer at the desk was working on the same case as he and Alfred, and she too looked  
flustered. She looked up, frowning as soon as she saw him.  
"What is it?"  
"You shouldn't frown like that, poppet." Arthur chuckled.  
She rolled her eyes. "If this isn't about the case-"  
"He knows." His voice suddenly dropped.  
"What-"  
"The photo."  
She looked at the photo then back at him. "Arthur?"  
"Alfred knows. He's already suspicious."  
She sighed loudly, getting up and slamming her hand against the desk. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so hard on him!" She shouted.  
"Now look what he's done!"  
"Are we really going to go there, Jessi?" Arthur began yelling as well. "Maybe you were the one but refused to reprimand him because you're too soft!"  
Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. "Don't-"  
Arthur mentally slapped himself, forgetting he was the only one who could make her cry. He took the sniffling deputy in his embrace.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "We have to solve this, even if it hurts."

Jessi nodded, wiping away the tears, but still hugging him. Before she knew, he had pressed his lips against hers.

"Arthur, please..." She begged, pushing on his chest. "Arthur, stop it. Kiku's in the next room, if he hears us-"

A loud cough.

Arthur and Jessi broke away to see Kiku in the doorway.

"Well." Kiku frowned. "I'm heading out. Let's go Jessi-chan." Kiku said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Jessi awkwardly separated from Arthur, packing up her things then taking Kiku's hand.

"Let's just keep the case in our thoughts. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night..." He replied, as Kiku and Jessi headed out the main door.


	4. Color Police:Blue Files 2

Kiku drove home tonight, faster than usual, stepping on the breaks hard. Jessi could tell he was anxious, seeing as he hadn't said a word since they left the station. Then again, Kiku was very reserved and quiet.   
"Is everything alright?" Jessi asked after the longest time.  
"Oh-yes. The case is- is- interesting..." He stuttered, averting his eyes back on the road.  
Jessi knew it wasn't only that, because Kiku would never tell a lie. She noticed he was shaking, causing the car to steer a little lopsided. Jessi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Pull over, I'll drive." She smiled.  
Kiku looked at her with apprehension. Jessi smiled shyly. Kiku pulled over, giving into her face.  
Jessi sat down in the driver's seat, hesitating to start the car. Kiku looked out the window,   
standoffish, not wanting to look at her. Jessi's heart grew weak, and she took in sharp breaths as she drove, nearly crying.  
Kiku and Alfred were the only ones who knew about Arthur and Jessi. Kiku had caught them once before, but Kiku was yet to be with her. And so, the second time he saw it was his first as a committed couple. In Jessi's defense, Arthur kissed her. and she tried to break away, but Kiku had already saw them. Kiku had been with Jessi for almost 3 years, but what happened with Arthur and her is a different story.  
When Arthur was a deputy officer, he was married to Jessi, but after 12 years together, they divorced. Jessi joined the force after the divorce and met Kiku, starting a relationship with him. Arthur became chief, and because he was still in love with Jessi, used that to his advantage. Even though Jessi had been over him, Arthur would often try to entice or flirt with her. Jessi, fooled by her memories and past feelings would give in, but soon regret after. The farthest Arthur had gone was attempting to take her on his desk. Kiku is aware of this infamous relationship, and he continues to be apprehensive and precarious. He is too used to it that he simply doesn't have the effort to do anything, because he cannot.   
The car reached their home, a quaint little cottage with lots of outdoor space. Kiku went inside, without saying anything or looking at her. Jessi parked the car, hesitating to enter. The time had been nearly 11:00, so she had planned to sleep soon. Kiku didn't look like he was coming to bed anytime soon; he had the computer on at his desk, a cup of coffee, and he kicked back in the chair. Maybe he was working late?  
Jessi set down her things and headed to the bedroom, changing into a silk pink nightgown, that was sure to stimulate something.   
"Are you coming to bed?" She asked him, peeking a head into the office, her eyes faultless and her lips opened slightly in a pout.   
"Later, koishii." He said, offering a shy smile. "I want to get this case done as soon as possible."  
Jessi nodded sadly, turning her head to go back in the bedroom, but something made her change her mind. She went behind him, bending down nuzzling her head in his neck.  
"Please Kiku... come to bed...." She crooned. "Come cuddle me..."  
Kiku gave in, cleaning up and following her into the bedroom. Jessi climbed in first, followed by Kiku. With the lights off, Jessi fell asleep almost immediately.  
Kiku sighed, as soon as she fell asleep, getting back to work, reflecting on everything.  
He knew he shouldn't be too worried about Arthur kissing Jessi, but it burned him to see that Jessi was into it, for a little bit. He heard everything. What reason would Alfred be suspicious?  
What were they hiding? Who were they talking about?  
The questions burned his mind as he continued working on the case. He was so hung up on their past relationship that he began looking up irrelevant information.  
Eventually he found this:  
Vincent _ l_ _iam__ Mother: Jessiline Miron Father: //./../ DOB: 2015.02.17  
Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Green   
He found his criminal's birth record. He almost spilled his coffee when he realized who his mother was, none other than Jessi herself.


End file.
